School time
by suki and shadow
Summary: We don't know which ships we want so please tell us and we'll add any ship - Katana and Suki Dedicated to Tsuderenekogirl - Shadow


Like a ray of hope the sunlight filled the class room, the smell of freshly cut grass was heavy and sweet. Drousily stretched out on my desk, my shirt sticking to my back uncomfortably, I start wishing for a breeze to come. Too lazy to check, I'm also hoping that I haven't drooled on the maths book my face is currently pressed against. Almost apologetically, a finger taps my shoulder.

"What?" I groan, slowly opening one eye to glare at the person who disturbed my nap.

"What's the answer to number 9B?" My blond friend, Len, asks sheepishly. Sighing, I use my face to pass him the book I was using as a pillow, "Cheers, mate." I grunt in reply. Head pulsing painfully, I lift myself up from the hard desk and rub my eyes, cursing the chatting noises penertrating through the room.

"How much longer?" I mumble, surpressing a yawn.

"Wow, you look awful." Len informs me, luckily, I'm too lazy to hit him. Hair tossled, dark patches under his blue eyes and sweat dripping from his face, he looks pretty bad too. Before I manage to open my mouth to tell him, a person clears their throat from behind me.

"Would you like me to check your answers, Piko?" My teacher asks sleepily.

"Not really..." I mutter, handing her the book anyway. Cherry blossom hair pulled into a messy bun, my teacher starts to hum a slow tune to herself as she marks.

"Miss Megurine?" Oliver asks, ruffling his golden hair with embaressment, his only good eye looking at her in a puppy-like manner "I don't understand if this means the percentage goes up or down."

"Apreciation means it goes up," I smugly explain after glancing at the word he was tapping. Luka, the name of our teacher, hits me softly over the head with my book,

"Don't get cocky."

"Lol cock." I smile at my own inmaturity, despite Len facepalming. Muttering about how much she needed a break, Luka leaves hurridly to stop Gumi, a hyeractive greenette, from choking a carrot. Tianyi Luo, a cute chinese girl with her black locks, and Rion Tone, a purplette, also had their hands up.

"Len..." Rin moans, Len's twin sister, her face pressed to the desk with the bow she usually wore tossed aside "Can I copy your work?"

"Y-you can copy my work..." Lui Hibiki, _another _blonde, blushes from across the table and egdes his book towards her. Flashing a grateful smile in his direction, Rin smooths out her blonde bob and starts to scribble down the answers, while Iroha, a cat-loving pinkette, copies over Rin's shoulder, smiling innocently.

"Nee, Cul?" I ask, resting my head in my hands, and look past Oliver.

"What's up?" the red head grumbles, rubbing out a doodle she's drawn in the text book.

"Can I have a pocky?" I flutter my eyelashes

"Nope."

"Fudge you," I half-heartedly snap, "anyone have something to eat?"

"I have dango," Miki, another red head, smirks from over a 'maths' book, which was obviously a manga with the front cover changed "but it's mine.". Gee, she is such a troll.

"You can eat the flesh of my enemies." Mayu offers creepily, hugging her rabbit plushie, face hidden in her blonde fringe. Gumi and Oliver slowly lean away from her.

"I had some chocolate but it's melted now." Ia quietly shrugs, twirling her pink-blonde hair around a finger.

"I have a leek somewhere!" Miku, the loveable, twin-tailed bluette, exclaims, producing a leek from thin air. You have to admire her love of leeks.

"Never mind." I say quickly.

"How much longer?" Miziki, a quiet, oriental raven-haired girl, asks softly.

"The bell should go soon." Lapis Aoki, a tiny bluette repiles, glancing up from where she's playing naughts and crosses with Seeu, a blonde with hair you could get lost in.

"Len, make it go faster." Rin orders jokingly.

"What have we got next?" Seeu asks Lapis,

"Chemistry. Apart from me and Miki, we have advanced ICT." I answer for her, face planting the desk again.

"Wow, you're so smart, Piko!" Bouncing in her seat, Miku does a mini applause,

"No, you're just all idiots." I joke, earning a playful shove from Len,

"I'm not an idiot!" Galaco cries indignatly, her crown perches proudly on her head despite the fact that it was against the uniform rules.

"Of course you're not." Ring Susune, a girl with long, soft blue hair, says soothingly, smiling, while Yukari Yuzuki, a purplette, rolls her eyes. Suddenly the bell rings. Sighing, I swipe my things into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder.

"Somebody carry me..." I groan jokingly, slumping back into my seat, energy leaving me.

"Okay!" Miki grins evils before sliding herself over the table and slinging me over her shoulder. After a brief (and futile) struggle I decide to let her carry me; I'll get her back later.

"Insanity, like floating on a cloud/ Sicopathy, don't know who I am anymore." Miki sings loudly, parading around the school with me. "Here we are." she trills before dropping me indignatly onto the classroom floor.

"I'm changing the seating plan again," Kiyoteru Hiyama sighs "because it seems that some people are copying design ideas from their partners, Miki." Miki just smiles innocently at tall, dark haired man. "Miki go sit with Sonika and Piko go sit with Yuma." I fastidiously dust myself off before sliding into my new seat.

"Hey, Pi, nice enterance." Yuma, a male pinkette, grins at me

"Walking is too mainstream." I mumble, faceplanting my desk again. It's way too hot to work. "What we got to do?" I ask, my voice muffled

"We're making a demo website on powerpoint."

"Boring. Wake me up when the bell goes." I close my eyes and make snoring noises, don't ask.

"You're cute." He laughs. We're in a bromance, we flirt all the time.

"Of course I'm cute. I'm fudging sexy ~ nyan." I smile, forgetting I'm meant to be asleep. Playfully, Yuma ruffles my hair.

"You'd look cuter in my bed." his whispers leaning forward, tongue licking the shell of my ear.

"What?" I flutter my eyelashes,

"Don't worry." Yuma smirks happily.

"What type of website do we have to make?" I ask, battling sleep again.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Yuma smiles again, battering his eyelashes. Pointing at my face he starts to laugh, "That expression is priceless! But seriously we're making ..." he mummbles the ending.

"What?" I ask leaning over

"We're making..." again I can't hear the ending

"What the fudge are we making?" I hiss, leaning even further over. Suddenly a pair of hands cup my face and a pair of lips brush against mine. His lips are firm and gentle, it tickles in an eroctic way. Taking pictures, the yaoi fangirls in the class starts to squeal with delight. Slowly, Yuma pulls back, licking his lips.

"We're making dating websites." He whispers. Ah, fudge it. I grab the back of his head and pull him in for another round. Pulling me into his lap, he sucks on my lower lip making me moan excitedly. Hands creeping under my shirts his body feels warm against mine, our chests pressed together, slick with the heat of the sun. Shivering, I enter his mouth and start to tackle his tongue, he feels hot and wet and tastes like blackberries.

"Get a room." Lily calls from across the room. Flushing wildly, I shove Yuma off me. Then, thank God, the bell finally rings.

"Freedom!" Somebody, I think it was Sonika, yells, which prompt a round of aplause. Worn out from clapping, yes I am that lazy don't judge me, I stagger over to Miki.

"Miki, carry me home." I moan

"Nice little scene with you and Yuma." She winks, smirking

"Urm, Miki." Luka taps her student's shoulder shyly

"Luka." Miki smiles up at her idol

"I was wondering if you wanted to come-"

"Lol cum." I laugh

"-over mine again?" Luka finishes giving me an odd look

"I'd love to." Miki hugs Luka waist. I wonder how her head dosen't get stuck in Luka's huge boobs. Boobs...lol. They'd make a cute couple, no, not the boobs; Luka and Miki. Shrugging, I walk out of the fire exit and see Cul and Galaco walking together, hand in hand. Yuri; yuri everywhere.


End file.
